¿Mejores Amigas?
by Nat Love67
Summary: La historia de amistad de dos chicas.


**¿Mejores Amigas?**

***Madoka's POV***

Ambas nos conocimos de muy pequeñas, más o menos a los 4 años. Según nuestros padres, nos volvimos amigas al instante, nadie podía separarnos. Crecimos juntas prácticamente, cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad nos juntabamos y nos divertíamos muchísimo.

Desde ese entonces han pasado siete años. Siete años siendo mejores amigas, obviamente también nos juntábamos con las demás chicas del curso pero a fin de cuentas seguíamos siendo casi hermanas. Yo conocía los secretos de Hikaru, y ella conocía los míos.

Haciamos todo juntas; ir a comprar ropa, tomar helado, trabajos del colegio, talleres e incluso nos fuimos de vacaciones juntas más de una vez.

Pero fue ese año, ese maldito año en que nos separamos. Al principio de este estúpido año, todo parecía normal a excepcion de que habían llegado unos alumnos nuevos. Nosotras les hablabamos y estábamos con ellos pero no había nada de raro en ello.

Finalmente nos hicimos muy amigas de una de las chicas nuevas, Maiko. Ella era muy simpática y divertida. Ahora éramos un trío.

Los meses iban pasando, comence a sentir que yo y Hikaru nos distanciabamos un poco, pero no le di mucha importancia porque pensé que podía ser causa del colegio y las tareas. Aún nos seguíamos viendo y juntandonos.

Un dia decidí hacer algo diferente, invite a Hikaru y a Maiko a mi casa para que fuéramos a tomar un helado. Pensé que podríamos ser amigas; pero claramente me equivoque.

Esa tarde todo fue normal, ni una pelea, ni una mirada fea, nada. Nada que me indicara lo que iba a pasar.

A la semana siguiente ella comenzó a evitarme, solo por que si. Paso toda una semana antes de que pudiera encontrar el valor necesario para preguntarle que le pasaba y porque se alejaba de mi. Pero no me dijo nada, sólo negó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue. Ante su reacción creí que lo mejor sería dejarla sola para que fuera l. Que fuera que le haya molestado se le pasará con el tiempo.

Los meses seguían pasando pero Hikaru no cambio su actitud; se volvió más frecuente y notable. Maiko y yo nos volvimos más amigas en ese tiempo, como Hikaru me evitaba yo me juntaba con ella.

* * *

Pasaron las vacaciones, nuestra relación como amigas seguía igual. Ya casi ni siquiera nos juntábamos.

Un día, antes de la clase de educación física, estaba con Maiko en la puerta del gimnasio,como varias de mis compañeras de clase, esperando a que sonara el timbre, cuando de repente Hikaru con sus "nuevas amigas" se acercaron a nosotras y...

**/FLASHBACK\\**

El grupo de cinco chicas se acerco a nosotras y cuando estuvieron bastante cerca Hikaru se paró en frente de mi y hablo.

-que te pasa?- pregunto totalmente sería mientras yo la miraba confundida

-que?- conteste sin saber que decir

-no te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de lo que hablo- dijo ahora enojada

-de verdad que no tengo idea de que hablas- dije evitando su mirada llena de furia

Por un momento se volteó a ver a las otras. Yo todavía no entendía de que rayos estaba hablando, mire a Maiko a ver si ella lo sabía pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros igual de confundida que yo. Luego Hikaru volvió a mirarnos pero en ver de ella hablo otra chica, una rubia llamada Pamela.

-tu cambiaste, ya no eres la misma de antes- dijo mirando a Maiko con desprecio

-d-de que hablas- dije aguantando las lágrimas, eso si que me había dolido

-antes restabas con nosotras pero ya no- dijo otra pelirroja

-no- dije ahogada- ustedes cambiaron-

Ellas me miraron extrañadas, por un momento hubo silencio hasta que Hikaru hablo

-no es cierto, tu cambiaste, no nosotras; y todo por ella- dijo apuntando a Maiko

Maiko solo la quedo mirando con una mezcla entre rabia y confusión. Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero no pudo porque otra de nuestras compañeras, Sam, se le adelantó.

-y a ti que te importa, es su vida no la tuya- dijo cortante

Con esa frase Hikaru y sus amigas solo se fueron en silencio pero no sin antes darnos una mirada llena de odio.

**/FIN FLASHBACK\\**

Desde ese dia ya no volvimos a ser amigas. Tomamos caminos completamente diferentes; Hikaru se alejo del curso hasta el punto de que solo hablaba para molestar a alguien. Eso rápidamente canso a todos, la ignorábamos y la dejábamos sola para que no nos molestara. Yo, por mi parte, segui con mi vida. Maiko se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y formamos un grupo junto con Sam y Carolina.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, Hikaru se fue totalmente de mi vida. Se fue de nuestro curso y estuvo a punto de que la expulsaran, por lo que sus padres decidieron cambiarla de colegio. Yo me quede con mis nuevas y verdaderas amigas, las que me apoyaron.

Ahora, después de mucho tiempo después me pregunte, de verdad fuimos mejores amigas todo ese tiempo? cuando fue que nuestra amistad rompió? antes o después de que llegara Maiko? La verdad no tengo respuestas para esas preguntas pero lo que si se es que, por lo menos ahora tengo una amiga de verdad, que se que me va a apoyar en cualquier cosa que haga.


End file.
